Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device and a technique for rehabilitation and training, and more particularly, relates to a rehabilitation device with a pace pattern projecting function for assisting users to walk and seat structure, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, social structure is gradually trending to aging population. Accordingly, various medical devices have been developed gradually in directions such as usages for elderly people, muscle training, limb rehabilitation, and so on. For patients with Parkinson disease, problems with mobility often occur in everyday life, and thus a movable assistive device is required to assist in walking or moving. The conventional movable assistive devices (e.g., a crutch and a walking-aid) require force by a user to move the movable assistive devices before they can assist the user to move forward. In addition, aforementioned movable assistive devices are all in form of passive operation, which means that the user needs to spend considerable efforts in order to operate the movable assistive devices. Moreover, the user is prone to risks of unpredictable danger if reaction of the user is not sensitive enough. Further, in case of unusual circumstances (e.g., the user is exhausted), the passive movable assistive devices is incapable of providing active assistances for the user, such that the movable assistive devices may fail to achieve expected goals in terms of walking-aid or rehabilitation.
On the other hand, while using a rehabilitation device, the user often needs to use different parts of the rehabilitation device for different rehabilitation exercises. The user needs to spend extra efforts on learning methods for using the rehabilitation device, which results in waste of time and efforts. Accordingly, researchers and manufactures of the medical devices are looking forward to enhance functionality of the movable assistive devices which allows the user to achieve the expected effects during rehabilitation process.